1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system using a film in which photographic data is written in advance and, more particularly, to a trimming camera for performing photography by using a single-focal-length lens and changing the enlarging magnification in a printing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques associated with trimming cameras have been proposed. Such a camera uses a film on which trimming data or the like is recorded in advance.
For example, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 62-50743 discloses a technique associated with a trimming camera in which data such as date data and trimming data are coded and are imprinted, as dots, in a film by using a plurality of LEDs (light emitting diodes).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,213 discloses a technique associated with a trimming camera in which a magnetic coating is formed on the surface of a film, and date data, trimming data, and the like are magnetically recorded on the film.
Recently, panorama cameras and cameras incorporating films have been widely used. A panorama camera allows printing of a horizontally oblong picture by photographing a horizontally oblong frame about half the size of a normal frame. A camera incorporating a film is a camera in which a film is loaded in advance.
In the above-described techniques of optically and magnetically writing trimming data in films, although various trimming data can be written, a complicated, expensive circuit is required to write data.
More specifically, in the technique disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 62-50743, an LED, a CPU (Central Processing Unit), and the like are required for a camera. In the technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,213, a write head, a CPU, and the like are required for a camera. It is difficult to mount such components in a camera such as the above-mentioned camera incorporating a film, which is required to be inexpensive and compact.
When, for example, "TELE/WIDE" switching or "NORMAL/PANORAMIC" switching is to be easily performed by using only trimming data, a similar circuit needs to be mounted in a camera, resulting in difficulty in realizing an inexpensive, compact camera.